


Missed you

by babieken



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst?, M/M, None-AU, VIXX Ensemble - Freeform, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: no a summary, just wanted to say I have no idea how visitation in the military works? and google didn’t help. so I’ll just make it like you can fill a form and go to visit someone there without them being notified or anything.





	Missed you

**Author's Note:**

> _for the writing prompt: neo, leo goes to have a surprise visit for hakyeon in the military uwu_  
by: @Roundleo  
[Unbeta'd]

Taekwoon was sitting in an open area, almost like a jungle, on a small cement bench. he was tapping his legs nervously like a teenager waiting to meet his crush. to be fair he didn’t plan the trip and wasn’t sure if it was the right day or that they would allow the visitation, but it had been the first day that had off in a long time and he wasn’t about to waste it at home.

“Taekwoonie?” he heard the soft voice that he missed so much. he could cry from happiness. his head shot up and he stood up immediately. Hakyeon was standing about 10-15 meters away, frozen. as if he couldn’t believe Taekwoon was really there.

“Yeonie,” Taekwoon called, voice shaky. he wasn’t sure Hakyeon even heard him. but he had heard him.

Hakyeon choked on his tears, running towards to younger. Taekwoon opened his arms ready to embrace him.

Hakyeon buried his face in Taekwoon’s shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around his neck and he was clawing Taekwoon’s sweater. Taekwoon hugged him tighter. Hakyeon felt like home. he was home.

he also felt a lot…thicker. healthier. Taekwoon could feel the hard muscles against his chest.

“what are you doing here?” Hakyeon sniffed.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner,” Taekwoon said, ignoring Hakyoen’s question,

“You should be,” Hakyeon frowned and slapped Taekwoon’s arm jokingly.

“I missed you so much…” Taekwoon whispered, pulling Hakyeon back in his arms, missing his warmth already.

“I missed you too. every day,” he said, rubbing circles on the younger’s back. but suddenly he tensed and pulled back, looking up and down at Taekwoon with a concerned face.

“JUNG TAEKWOON!” shit. he was in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so tinie I'm sowwy...  
Hope you liked it uwu  
Kudos and comments are cherished and appreciated ^_^  
Also feel free to send me your prompts on tumblr @babieken at me I am currently unemployed and graduated so I’m free until further notice 🤠 (yes I'm copy-pasting it under all the works in this series kshdslihf)


End file.
